This invention relates to apparatus for feeding animals and, more particularly, to an automatic feeding apparatus which supplies dry feed by a mechanism activated by the animal as it feeds from the apparatus.
Devices for automatically feeding livestock are in widespread use. Most such devices supply feed to open containers from which the livestock eat. In such manner of operation, feed left in the open containers is not only wasted, but is subject to infestation by insect or microbial contamination which can lead to disease in the animals feeding from the containers.
Feeding devices which directly deposit feed into the animal's mouth by way of a nozzle or nipple type feed outlet have been disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,374,772. Such systems, however, generally require that the feed be in a slurry form so that it can be advanced through the feeder by hydrostatic forces, and controlled by a valve mechanism. The difficulties encountered with slurry feeds are that they (a) require the extra step of preparation from dry feed, with its attendant increased equipment needs and shipping weight, (b) tend to leak from the feeder device, (c) undergo gravimetric sedimentation, forming dense consistencies which may clog dispensing mechanisms, and (d) are susceptible to rapid spoilage.
A feeding device may be said to be animal-controlled if some action by the animal controls an energy source such as a motor or valved storage bin which advances the feed. If the animal provides the energy necessary to advance the feed, the device may be further said to be animal-actuated. In animal-controlled feeding devices of the prior art, motor-driven auger mechanisms have been utilized to convey feed from a storage bin to a feeding outlet. The use of valved storage bins has generally been restricted to slurry feeds. One advantage of an animal-actuated device is that the device can be operated in remote outdoor locations not supplied with electricity. In animal-controlled and animal-actuated devices, the special behavioral and physical characteristics of the specific animal dictates design considerations of the feeding device.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an animal-controlled feeding device for use with dry feed.
It is another object of this invention to provide a device of the foregoing object which may be animal-actuated.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a device of the aforesaid nature which delivers feed directly to the mouth of a hog feeding at said device.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a feeding device of the aforesaid nature of simple and rugged construction which may be economically manufactured.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.